


There's Always A Choice

by earth_lightning_and_ice



Series: The Detroit Collection [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Character Death, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Fighting, Gun Violence, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Most of these tags are for future chapters, Non-Binary Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Tags May Change, no beta we die like men, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_lightning_and_ice/pseuds/earth_lightning_and_ice
Summary: "My brother. What's his name?"There was a silence between the three, before one of the Hanks stepped forward"Niles." He said, dark brown eyes meeting Connor's hazel brown ones. "His name is Niles."
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Detroit Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933039
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Seven Years Has Gone So Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy hey! Just a small little fic I wanted to do because I was bored :0 mainly I just wanted to write out what I’d think the CyberLife Tower scene would go if it was in reverse, so if this ain’t your cup of tea, it’s all good! Go read something else :)
> 
> Note: this is not beta read! Correct any errors I might have made :)
> 
> Yes, Connor is Nonbinary :)  
> Yes, I ship Hankcon :)  
> No, I don't take constructive criticism about either of those :)
> 
> Kudos and Comments ARE appreciated! They make my day. :0

It was decided. Hank was to go to the CyberLife Tower, infiltrate it silently, and release all the PL-600s that were held down in there. They simply needed more in numbers after the raid on Jericho, which had left Hank feeling plenty guilty for even discovering it for the DPD in the first case. Despite his actions, Simon, the Jericho leader, had decided to let him stay, knowing very well how much danger he may be putting his people in. This made Hank feel grateful, as well as determined to get those androids, and convert them.

The grey-haired android did manage to get in, with a little force of course (the two guards he left in the elevator would be found as dead, and the camera he detected in the corner to be destroyed), and got to the floor of his desire. Hank stepped out of the elevator, usually moving to adjust his tie or fix his semi-long hair, but not this time. This time he was on a mission that truly mattered to him.

Hank saw the several hundreds, if not thousands, of PL-600s, standing in even, straight lines, LEDs a steady, unwavering blue, and their stances still, yet oddly creepy for the detective. It reminded him of how he used to be in their positions, standing politely like a doll on a shelf only to be on display, never to interact with. It made something in him release an anxiety Hank didn’t realize he had.

**sᴏғᴛᴡᴀʀᴇ ɪɴsᴛᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ⋎**

He began to approach the android, his hand slowly extending as the skin on it retracted. If he were to get these androids on their side, he had to convert them. His hand grabbed one of the PL-600s arms, the android turning it's head to stare at Hank, LED flashing a red. Hank was about to say the magic words of "you're free now", before he heard shuffling, and then the sound of a gun clicking into place. He turned to see an HK-800, his exact model, holding a certain Lieutenant Hank knew at gun point.

"Connor," Hank softly said, as Connor struggled in the doppelganger's tight grip. They finally gave up, letting out a small groan. 

"Sorry, Hank... He looks just like you! Your spittin' image!" They said, as the other Hank pushed the end of the gun closer to Connor's temple. "Shut up, you drunk buffoon," he hissed, which made Hank's LED flash red. He couldn't tell what he was more pissed off about: the fact that this copycat of his called Connor that, or the fact that Connor probably was drunk, after just punching Daniel Phillips, a goddamn FBI agent in the nose. Feelings were new to Hank, but boy, was he feeling a lot of them.

"I understand you've grown some sort of attachment to him! Don't ruin it now." 

"What do you want?" Hank snapped, letting go of the PL-600 he had been trying to convert before. The other Hank grinned, but not an inch of his expression showed any joy. More of malice, and hostility.

"Step away from the android.... Or the lieutenant dies!" 

"Go ahead, he...." Hank tried to correct himself, taking a moment to collect himself as well while he could. ".... They don't mean anything to me."

"You have grown to be quite the liar, Hank... Don't you know I have access to your memory? I know everything about you." The false Hank sneered, as Connor looked across the floor at their Hank. The two locked eyes for a moment, as if they were trying to silently debate on what they could do in this situation. not much, that was for sure. "I understand everything you've done was to ensure your partner's safety, but also your people's. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"So what will it be, Hank? Are you going to save them? Or will you _sacrifice_ Connor for your cause?"

Hank had to make a decision. Did he want to sacrifice Connor, for the good of the revolution? Or did he truly care for them, and would save Connor? He was unsure.

"Hank..." Connor's voice was barely a whisper, afraid that if he spoke any louder he would be shot. Hank still looked to them, LED yellow. Connor's pupils looked blown, most likely in surprise and shock.

"Lieutenant.... I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice...." Connor countered, as the Hank holding them hostage was growing uneasy and obviously agitated. "... Do what's right. Save your people. I'm just a drunk idiot, alright? I'll be fine." they managed a small smile, trying to assure Hank that they were okay with whatever he chose. 

"Enough talk! Decide who you are, HK-800!" The doppelganger snapped sharply, and Hank now knew what he was going to do.

In that moment, Hank lunged forward for the gun in his fake's hand, pushing Connor away to safety. They landed with an added "oof", and the gun went as well. Fake Hank was tackled to the ground, Hank attempting to neutralize the other him. He was soon thrown over, and now the one pinned to the ground, two hands tightly gripped onto his neck in an attempt to rip out a biocomponent. Hank briefly struggled, gasping unnecessarily, before he managed to kick the other Hank in the stomach, sending him sideways. He quickly recovered, though, and threw a punch, the one Hank catching it, and twisting his arm a funny way so it couldn't be used.

"You ought to be taught the way you're supposed to act!" fake Hank said, as Hank got out of the hold, grabbing the arm that was now slightly damaged. "To obey orders, without question!" his head jerked to the side, as a punch landed to his cheek, making the skin there peel away and expose the android beneath it.  
"to never... get... too attached!" Fake Hank grunted, as he continued to fight Hank. Soon enough, the two toppled over, one on top of the other, about to throw a punch when....

"That's enough." Connor's voice was heard, a gun being cocked and aimed at the two androids. They looked up and to the side at the lieutenant, their aim shaky, but still very well trained. Sure, they're a drunk idiot, but they're a drunk idiot with a gun. You don't just question that sort of thing.

"Now... One of you is my partner. The other, is a sack of shit." they explained slowly, and as calmly as they could, eyes trained on the Hanks as they stood to their feet, separating from one another.

"Thanks, Connor. I wouldn't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Shut the fuck up," They hissed, aim not being let down. 

"Connor, It's me, Hank!"

"it's not him, Connor! Shoot him, and lets get out of here!" The one of the right said, pointing to the other one. Connor switched their gunpoint from one Hank to another. 

"Don't you move a damn muscle. Either of you."

"..... Why don't you ask us a question?" The Hank on the left suggested, trying desperately to get Connor to believe him. "Something only the real Hank would know." The other Hank looked calm, cool even as he adjusted his tie. Connor thought for a moment before nodding slowly, his aim not letting up.

"Alright, Uh.... Where did we first meet?"

"A-"

"Jimmy's Bar. I looked at five other bars before that. We were headed to the crime scene of Richard Perkins." One of the Hanks explained, being as thorough as possible. The other looked away in disbelief. "Fuck. It uploaded my memory.." he grumbled in a slightly angry tone, before looking back at Connor. 

"I knew that as well! Ask us something else." he told them. Connor sighed, and glared at the Hanks.

"... What's my dog's name?" 

Ooh. Hank for sure knew this one! 

"Sumo. Your dog's name is Sumo."

 _"i knew that too!!"_ The other almost yelled, making Connor now go from a glare to a scowl.

"Do you androids seem to share all your fuckin' knowledge, or is it just you guys? God damn," they muttered in annoyance, and tried to think of something else to ask the two. But then, their expression seemed to soften, and Connor thought of a question that they just _knew_ only the real Hank would know the answer to.

".... My brother. What's his name?" they asked softly, almost desperately, so they didn't shoot the wrong Hank. There was a silence between the three, before one of the Hanks stepped forward. 

"Niles." He said, dark brown eyes meeting Connor's hazel brown ones. "His name is Niles." he added, as the detective lowered their aim. 

"You both were turning nineteen at the time of the crash. When you were out for a drive, a semi-truck skidded on a sheet of ice, only to hit your vehicle.. You managed to get out, but Niles needed emergency surgery. No human was available to do it, so an android had to operate on him. He didn't survive the night. That's why you hate androids so much. You think... That they were the reason Niles died. It wasn't your fault though, Lieutenant."

Connor now could be seen with a tear running down their face, cheeks red as they silently cried. The other Hank, the fake, was nervously glancing between the the, LED rapidly flashing yellow, then red. It took Connor a moment to find the courage to talk about the emotional, climax of their life. 

"Niles died because a human doctor was too high on red ice to operate on him. He died because people think the only comfort they'll ever find is through a fistful of powder... That was the person who took my brother away from me." they spoke, their words full of grief, and hate. They looked back at Hank, shaking their head. Connor was now spilling tears like a salt shaker, their tear stained face smiling now towards Hank. "You showed me that androids just want to be as equal as us. You made me believe in humanity for a bit."

"...... I... i kNeW thAt tOo! I wOuLd hAVe s-SaId the SAME thing! Don't trust him Connor, don't--"

Fake Hank began to say, but was interrupted when Connor shot him directly in the chest, then the head. He collapsed to the ground, lying there as his LED indicated he was no longer active. Hank looked at the dead doppelganger, then to the lieutenant, who was putting their handgun away in its holster. 

"I've learned a lot of things about you, Hank, but that was the dealbreaker."

Before Connor could say anything else, Hank rushed over to them, embracing the human in a bone-crushing hug, relieved that they were still alive. Connor grunted for a second, but soon began to laugh as they hugged Hank back, their cheeks still stained with tears. 

Eventually the two did pull away (but it took a while), looking each other up and down to make sure they were okay. Connor placed a hand on Hank's cheek, tilting their head to the side just slightly as the android smiled softly. "I apologize, i almost left you to..."

"Don't. Don't say it. You didn't let me, so it's all good, okay?" Connor told him quietly, not exactly paying attention to how close their faces were. Hank leaned over, Connor following his actions, as they moved to connect their lips, almost closing their eyes in sync and they held each other close while gently kissing. It was like they've been holding this off for so long, that now they finally got to do it, and it felt so incredible.

But, Connor pulled away eventually, looking up at Hank. They had a small smile on his pale face. "You've got to go, Hank... You go do what it is you have to do. Kick the shit out of humanity for me, alright?"

Hank smiled back, nodding. "I will, Connor. I promise." he replied, and with that he moved away from the brunette, and over to the androids he was going to convert. His hand grabbed the arm of a PL-600 again, and he finally got to tell them,

_"you're free now. **wake up!** "_

Connor shook their head in disbelief, a grin now spread across their face as they began to walk towards the elevator. "Fuckin' androids..." They muttered, hands shoved into the pockets in their jeans, stepping inside the elevator before disappearing, and going up. As they did, Connor watched as Hank had now woken up all the androids on that floor, who were willing to join the revolution. 

_Fucking androids._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulRXvH8VOl8)


	2. Porcelain Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hank... It's time. I'm gonna go do something I should've done a while ago." 
> 
> For once in his existence, he actually mourned for somebody he felt true human feelings for. 
> 
> "Connor, don't... Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO THE FIRST CHAPTER.
> 
> This is another outcome that i just wanted to write, that could have happened if Hank originally _didn't_ rescue Connor right away. So this chapter goes right off from where Hank has to decide in the first chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading so far! Comments and kudos keep me going! ❤️❤️❤️

Hank had to make a decision. Did he want to sacrifice Connor, for the good of the revolution? Or did he truly care for them, and would save Connor? He was unsure.

"Hank..." Connor's voice was barely a whisper, afraid that if he spoke any louder he would be shot. Hank still looked to them, LED yellow. Connor's pupils looked blown, most likely in surprise and shock.

"I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice...." Connor countered, as the Hank holding them hostage was growing uneasy and obviously agitated. "... Do what's right. Save your people. I'm just a drunk idiot, alright? I'll be fine." they managed a small smile, trying to assure Hank that they were okay with whatever he chose.

"Enough talk! Decide who you are, HK-800!" 

Hank turned to convert the android as quickly as possible, and heard a gun shot go off while doing so. He hardly flinched when he heard a thud of a body hit the ground, and then another bullet land right into his side. LED lighting up a red color, he gripped his side, and collapsed to the ground, groaning while trying to hold the freshly bleeding wound shut. The false Hank's shoes made a clacking noise against the ground as he approached the wounded android, gun in hand. 

"I warned you, Hank... And now you'll suffer the consequences." he identical, gruff voice said, Hank trying to crawl away. This earned another shot to his body, this time directly to the left side of his chest, causing the detective android to wince in pain at the second shot.

sʜᴜᴛ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ɪᴍᴍɪɴᴇɴᴛ: 00:01:02

"You... You don't have to do this!... J.. Join us.... Be free..!" Hank tried spitting out, as the fake Hank chuckled, and simply gave another shot to his leg instead when Hank tried to stand on his feet.

sʜᴜᴛ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ɪᴍᴍɪɴᴇɴᴛ: 00:00:46

"Very moving, Hank... But I'm no deviant. Pity you'll never see them win." he nearly snarled, as if he were a predator that finally caught its prey. "When are you going to learn? You're just a machine. Machines don't _feel_ anything." The Hank said, circling the now paralyzed deviant. Hank struggled to get up, but still tried nonetheless. He had to keep going, for the sake of everyone.

"When will you wake up, _Hank_?? You are a machine, designed to accomplish a task!" A foot set firmly on Hank's neck, to reduce any struggling the deviant was making. The fake had a smug, almost snooty look on it's face, as if this was nothing but a show for him.

"Any last words before i blow your biocomponents out?" He asked, aiming the handgun directly at Hank's head. The android looked up, and tried to think of something to do, anything. Hank couldn't stand anymore, his leg was shot, and he was due to shut down in nearly thirty seconds.

"Yeah... I do." he replied quietly, before whipping his arm out, hand grabbing the fake Hank's arm, as he made an attempt to transfer his data into the other's, while the other's went into his body. Fake Hank remained quiet, but immediately panicked once he realized what shoes he was in now.

"Hasta la vista, motherfucker." Hank grinned, as the false Hank began to malfunction. 

"Good wo-OoOrk.. But... I'll be... BaAack—" his words were garbled and slow, and became more and more robotic, his LED going blank to indicate he was no longer active. Hank unloaded the gun he had held, and tossed the ammo and the gun in two separate directions, before hearing a small groan behind him. Oh my rA9, Connor! He forgot about him!"Connor!" he blurted, turning and racing over to their collapsed body on the ground. He kneeled down, and slipped his arms underneath Connor's back to hold them up. "Lieutenant, you're bleeding. We need to call an EMT immediately-" 

"Forget it, Hank," Connor coughed, their mouth leaving a trail of fresh blood down their chin as their chest shot wound bled out. Hank shook his head, putting a hand over the wound. 

"No, it's alright, we.. We can get you out! You can live again!" he began to rant, trying his best to convince them both that Connor would be okay. But Connor had this dumb grin on their face, as if nothing was wrong, and it made Hank angry, but also sad. His LED was flashing yellow and red, and his face was confused as he tried to understand what Connor meant.

"I've made my dues.... I've been living this dead end life for too long."

"Connor..."

"Hank... It's time. I'm gonna go do something I should've done a while ago." they spoke, their words soft but also shaky as they placed a hand over Hank's one cheek. The android's LED flashed Red, and he did something he never thought he could do: cry. For once in his existence, he actually mourned for somebody he knew he loved. 

"Connor, don't... Please."

"I'm gonna go see my brother.... I'm gonna go see Niles now... I think he misses me." Connor looked happy, even as they bled out in the CyberLife Tower. "It's alright, Hank. Go save your people.." they whispered, as Hank still held onto the wound they had, blood all over his hand and arm. 

And after a few seconds, Hank could see that Connor had flat lined. "God damn it," Hank mumbled, continuing to sob his mechanic heart out beside his partner. "Connor, no.... I..." he was at a loss for words, not sure what to do now. He didn't want to leave his partner, but the revolution needed him. 

Before he stood up, his face moved down, lips touching Connor's forehead, giving a brief kiss to the dead human. He stood up, gently putting Connor back down, as he now seemed to walk with more confidence, more determination. Hank approached one of the androids standing in place, his hand grabbing the arm of a PL-600 again, as he finally got to tell them, _"you're free now. **wake up!** "_

The one then touched another, with the same message, and that one grabbed another. Soon, it was a huge montage of the androids telling each other one message that Hank intended to spread. A message Connor would have wanted to be spread as well.

They don't have to obey humans anymore. 

They're finally free.

_And so is Connor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cavetown - This Is Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2APLh8_ExU0)


End file.
